memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Qo'noS
"Only Qo'noS endures". :- Klingon death chant ( ) Qo'noS (transliterated to Kronos in English) was a planet in the Klingon planetary system. This system was located in the Alpha Quadrant. This inhabited Class M planet was the homeworld for a warp capable species, the Klingons, and was the capital of the Klingon Empire. Astronomical data ]] Using the Vulcan star charts, Qo'noS was first visited by Humans in 2151. It was about four days away from Sol at warp 4.5. ( ) Further information Historical ]] :Main article: Klingon history Qo'noS was the homeworld of the Klingons and the capital world of the Klingon Empire, and housed the Klingon High Council and other important institutions. In 2293, the Klingon moon of Praxis, a key energy-production facility for the Klingon Empire, exploded after an accident involving over-mining which sent out a subspace shock wave, causing severe damage to the planet's ozone layer. This event forced planning for the evacuation of the planet and led to the signing of the First Khitomer Accord with the Federation. ( ) Qo'noS first joined the Federation sometime in some fashion after 2327 and before 2365. ( ) Qo'nos became warp capable between 1947 and first contact with Earth in 2151. ( ; ) .}} Geographical One region on Qo'nos was the Ketha lowlands, which were dominated by agricultural usage and was the birthplace of Chancellor Martok. ( ) , the surface of Qo'noS comprises a single supercontinent and a vast ocean. In addition, the planet had a severely tilted axis which caused wild seasonal changes, a turbulent atmosphere, and extremes of both warm and frigid weather.|In an early draft of , Data gave the exact date of Kahless's death as 1547 years ago (from 2369), or 822 AD. However, from , we know that the Earth calendar year of 2373 coincided with the year of Kahless 999. Assuming that the Klingon calculation of time starts with Kahless's death, we might conclude that one Klingon year, thus one orbital period of Qo'noS, equaled 567 Terran days. Qo'noS's orbit would be even longer if the calendar were calculated from Kahless's birth; however it was not certain how old Kahless was when he died.}} Topography *Caves of No'Mat *Hamar Mountains *Sea of Gatan *Kang's Summit *Kri'stak volcano *Lake of Lusor *Skral River Regions *Ketha Province **Ketha lowlands *Mekro'vak region Cities *First City (capital) ** Great Hall ** Klingon nightclub ** Old Quarter *Qam-Chee *Quin'lat *Tong Vey Landmarks * Great Domes of Qo'noS Zoological *Glob fly *Goat *Grint hound *Grishnar cat *Jackal mastiff *Lingta *Monster dog *Octopus *Kolar beast *Pipius *Saber bear *Serpent worm *Sark *Targ Appendices Appearances * ** ** (holographic) ** * ''Star Trek'' films: ** * ** ** ** * ** Background information The depiction of the Klingon capital, as seen in "Broken Bow", was visualized using a matte painting done by Illusion Arts, Inc.. (Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 2, Issue 10, p. 30) The name of the homeworld The Klingon homeworld was unnamed until , in which it was identified as "Kronos", spelled that way in the film's script. http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/tuc.txt The spelling "Qo'noS" was subsequently devised by Marc Okrand, in order to conform to his previously developed rules of Klingon orthography. Other names for the Klingon homeworld also existed. "Kling" came from an abandoned premise and was first mentioned on screen in and depicted on the star chart of "The Explored Galaxy". "Kling" was used, along with "Klinzhai", in the 1989 edition of The Worlds of the Federation as another accepted name for the homeworld. "Kling" and "Klinzhai" were also used in the FASA RPG and various novels, as well as in the Star Trek: Starfleet Command video game series, until the release of Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. According to Star Trek: Star Charts (page 56), Kronos and Kling were alternative names for the homeworld. According to the Star Trek Encyclopedia, at the time "Heart of Glory" was written, Kling was in fact intended as the name of the Klingon homeworld, but once the episode was filmed, it was realized that the name sounded pretty silly. Kling was therefor referenced in the Encyclopedia as a district or a city on the Klingon homeworld. Location of Qo'noS Most of the recent reference works depict the location of Qo'noS in the Beta Quadrant and show the Klingon Empire bordering the Romulan Star Empire and the United Federation of Planets. The Ferengi and the Cardassians are depicted on the other side of the Federation. Only a few reference works dating back to a time before the Alpha and Beta Quadrant distinction was invented depict the Klingon Empire in what would later on be established as the Alpha Quadrant side. These include such works as the Star Trek Star Fleet Technical Manual (T0:02:07:00) and Star Trek Maps (Chart A). Only one graphic depicting the Klingons in the Beta Quadrant made a brief on screen appearance as an illegible display graphic on a PADD in . http://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions/items/6746 http://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions/images/ae990050495ed308f2dddf80cbe72bdc Other than that, on screen and in dialogue, the Klingons have been exclusively identified as an Alpha Quadrant race. The association with the Alpha Quadrant began to be established in Star Trek: The Next Generation. In , the Klingons and the Romulans were mentioned to have had a series of skirmishes along their border. In the , K'Ehleyr stated that Klingon wars are rarely confined to the Empire. These wars had a tendency to spread to the neighboring star systems, like the Tholians and the Ferengi. All three were later on established to be Alpha Quadrant powers, in such episodes as and . Star Trek: Deep Space Nine confirmed what had been already stated and added onto it. In , the Dominion identified the Klingons as a threat originating from the Alpha Quadrant. In , the Klingon Empire launched an attack against the Cardassian Union. They did this for the best interest of the Alpha Quadrant. It was revealed in this episode that relations between the two great powers have been for the most part amicable, save for the Betreka Nebula Incident that began an eighteen-year-long conflict between the two powers. This was the first time that it was implied that the Klingons and the Cardassians shared a border. In , Captain Benjamin Sisko and Martok were discussing the ramifications of Human terrorists killing millions of Cardassian citizens. They agreed that the Cardassian allies, the Dominion, would retaliate not only against the Federation, but against the Klingons and the entire Alpha Quadrant. In , Sisko attempted to persuade the Romulan Senator Vreenak to consider having the Romulans join the offensive against the Dominion. According to Sisko, if Cardassia, the Klingon Empire and the Federation were conquered by the Dominion, the Romulans would find their territory surrounded by a single enemy. In the , Sisko stated that the three great powers, the Humans, the Klingons, and the Romulans have one goal: to drive the Dominion out of the Alpha Quadrant. In , Chancellor Gowron envisioned the Klingon Empire as the saviors of the Alpha Quadrant if they could drive the Dominion out of the quadrant. This exclusive association of Qo'noS with the Alpha Quadrant was carried over to Star Trek: Voyager as well. In , Chief Engineer B'Elanna Torres boasted that Klingon females were renowned in the Alpha Quadrant for their physical prowess and voracious sexual appetites. In , Captain Kathryn Janeway reminisced about what it would be like to live in Captain James T. Kirk's era, with the Alpha Quadrant still largely unexplored and Humans on the verge of war with the Klingons. In , Chakotay identified the Klingon bat'leth as an Alpha Quadrant weapon. In Star Trek: Enterprise, in the pilot episode , Qo'noS was established to be in close proximity to Earth, located only four days away at warp 4.5. established that this was at most only 90 light years away, as that was the farthest away from Earth any Human had ever gone up to that point. ''Star Trek: Star Charts'' The capital city for the uniglobal government and for the Klingon Empire was the First City on Qo'noS. The dominant species on the planet were the Klingons. Points on interest on this world were the Great Hall, Qam-Chee, Tong Vey, Quin'lat, Temple of G'boj, Kri'stak volcano, Lake of Lusor, and Caves of Kahless. The Klingons were warp capable in 930 A.D. The planet was on the front line during the brief Klingon Civil War of 2368. In 2378, there were 3.84 billion Klingons living on the planet. The planet Qo'noS (Kronos, Kling) was located in the Qo'noS system. The star system was located in the Qo'noS Sector, adjacent to the Archanis Sector. The star Qo'noS was a K-class star with a magnitude of +3, which was ten times brighter than Sol. In 2293, the visited this system when escorting Kronos One to Earth. (pg. 55, 56, 61, 62) External link * cs:Qo'noS de:Qo'noS es:Qo'noS fr:Qo'noS ja:クロノス nl:Qo'noS ru:Кронос Category:Planets Qo'noS Category:Klingonese